


Random Ideas for AUs

by MsDizzyDahlia



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Murder, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsDizzyDahlia/pseuds/MsDizzyDahlia
Summary: This is where I will drop ideas for AUs that I will probably never get around to. You can use any of these ideas if you want, but please let me know in the comments the title of the work and where I can find it so I can read them!! Have fun with it y'all <3Chapter One: Murder Mystery AUChapter Two: Hamilton AUChapter Three: SIX AU
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Murder Mystery

Murder mystery AU.

Thomas is the one who gets murdered.

They're all at a party. Think classic murder mystery castle setting. One of the sides notices Thomas is missing and goes to look for him, only to find that the Thomas has been stabbed to death.

The obvious choice for murderer is Janus, he's a shifty and sly character, a master of deception, and Virgil is more than happy to blame him.

Only Janus is just as shocked as the others are, or as the others pretend to be. He thinks that Virgil is trying to set him up.

Remus is the other obvious choice, except that he hasn't left his brother's side all evening.

Roman disappeared for a small amount of time, but Remus was with him and they were just looking for the bathroom because the castle is huge and they don't know where it is.

Patton is an emotional mess, but Roman thinks it's Patton because his emotional display seems kind of fake. He doesn't trust Patton's innocence.

Logan thinks that it's Roman, because logically, he's the only one who was absent for a notable amount of time. He thinks Remus was in on it.

Remus thinks it's Logan, because he seems too calm about the situation.

Patton thinks that it wasn't any of them, he thinks Thomas committed suicide because he was a close friend of Thomas's and knew that he struggled with depression.

But that doesn't make sense, because there was no bloody knife in the area. Whoever did it took the weapon with them.

Eventually, after a lot of arguing and crying on multiple people's parts, they bond and things happen.

They start to think that no one really did it, because it doesn't make sense. None of them have motives, they all loved and cared about Thomas.

Janus and Remus bond over their unusual natures making them easy targets, and end up working together.

Patton and Roman eventually work things out, (yes this is a royality au fite me)

Eventually it is revealed that an outsider is actually responsible for Thomas's death, someone who was sent to assassinate him and try to blame it on one of them. (Maybe orange side? I dunno)

They catch him, and just then the police arrived, because Patton finally managed to get ahold of them.

Now, there's just one more problem. The assassin was only hired to kill Thomas. They don't know who was behind it, why Thomas was assassinated (It's because he knew something about someone and that someone wanted to silence him), or what happens next (room for a sequel?)

They agree to work together to figure it out, effectively placing targets on their backs.

If you want, you get to decide what happens next.


	2. Hamilton AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuck it. I've fallen down the Hamilton rabbit hole and I am RUNNING WITH IT.

Basic gist:

Roman is Hamilton

Logan is Burr

Virgil is John Laurence

Patton is Eliza

Janus is Angelica

Remus is Hercules Mulligan and Lafayette. Maybe not exactly the both of them but some kind of mixture between their characters.

Beyond the main six, we have

Remy as Thomas Jefferson

Emile as Peggy

Thomas as George Washington

Then we pull out the minor characters to fill in the rest of the roles.

Harley (heart) is Maria Reynolds

Pryce is King George

Andy is Philip

And Teal is James Madison

I love this lineup for a few reasons.

Patton is the perfect Eliza! His color scheme matches hers perfectly, and their characters blend so well together. The genuine emotion and innocence their characters carry, it's incredible. And can you imagine PATTON singing Burn? Literal. Chills.

With this lineup, we'd have Prinxiety, Royality, and Roceit all in one, three of my favorite ships.

Do not tell me you would not love to see Janus telling Roman off in "Congratulations" or "The Reynolds Pamphlet." And him just being a good brother to Pat and pining for Roman from the distance, watching as his brother gets to marry the love of his life while he gets stuck in a loveless marriage? Haha... ow...

Yes, Virgil would die, and it would be really sad because our emo just wanted to be brave, and his loss would devastate Roman and push him to work harder to ignore the feelings. Haha ouch.

Andy is Philip because he and Virgil are both anxiety and the Hamilton fandom is always joking about how Philip looks like John Laurence.

Remy as Thomas Jefferson. Oh my god. The pure chaos that would be created, can you even imagine? He would absolutely dominate the story every time he entered the scene.

Remus as Hercules Mulligan. Same chaotic energy, enough said.

Logan kills Roman. Can you imagine the tension in that final duel between the two of them? Logan deciding he's done waiting, and that he wasn't going to let Roman take his daughter's father away from her? Oh my gosh. And then the immediate regret and guilt after he shoots Roman? Ugh just imagine! 

The companionship between Roman and Remus... oh can you even imagine?

Roman begging for Patton's forgiveness in "It's Quiet Uptown?" PATTON SINGING "WHO LIVES WHO DIES WHO TELLS YOUR STORY??"

Also I can't stop thinking about "Meet me Inside" with Thomas and Roman instead of Washington and Hamilton.

I... I can't stop thinking about this. I don't think I'll ever write it but I mean come on.


	3. SIX The Musical AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you find the contents of six the musical triggering, please skip this chapter.

Virgil is Katherine of Aragon  
Remus is Anne Boleyn  
Patton is Jane Seymour  
Janus as Anne of Cleves  
Roman as Katherine Howard  
Logan as Catherine Parr

The king would be a faceless man, because I don't want to fit anyone into that slot.

We know that Virgil hates Remus, so the relationship between Anne Boleyn and Katherine of Aragon already makes sense.

Yeah, Virgil wouldn't have the confidence Katherine has, but I can easily see him desperately trying to keep him and the king together. Also everyone kind of overlooking the things he suffered through because he didn't die and making him feel as if what he went through wasn't important.

Also Remus as Anne Boleyn is amazing. Her character just fits, doesn't it? Also, green.

People usually give Janus vitiligo or a scar or something like that on his face, which could facilitate the whole "getting rejected for your looks" thing. Also the confidence Anne of Cleves has absolutely fits our snake boi.

I admittedly don't know much about Jane Seymour, but it does seem fitting for her to be Patton, doesn't it? 

The angst behind Roman's story would be intense :) The search for ONE MAN who just wants to be friends, just one. And then getting beheaded for it.

This also means the creativitwins are both the beheaded, which is just a bit fun.

Also Logan as Catherine Parr, the calm, logical one who isn't interested in the whole competition.

I was debating making Janus Katherine of Aragon, mostly because of the gold, or Roman, because her relationship with Anne just RADIATES sibling energy, and also fits the twins' dynamic.

So this AU could also work switching Virgil and Roman's positions around. 

This could easily be a fem!sides au, though it could also work as just regular sides, so either way would be cool.

I just love the idea of Fem!Remus in Anne Boleyn's outfit. She'd look great in it, don't lie.

If you have any other additions, feel free to add them in the comments


End file.
